


The real kind of lies (II)

by mirkwood131



Series: The pitiful chronicles of an idiot [7]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Angst, Crushes, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Mission: "Go on a fake date to make Jimin jealous"Status: Mission Completed!Cause: Jealousy





	The real kind of lies (II)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy :)
> 
> music recommandation: [ Scared to be lonely-Dua Lipa x Martin Garrix ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2vBLd5Egnk) & [ Lost in your light-Dua Lipa ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r-AuLm7S3XE)

Do you know how Cinderella has to get home by 12’oclock and do all that stuff with the Prince (I’m talking about dancing, you perverts) in a time stamp, or else he’s going to see her in those rags, with some mice and pumpkins surrounding her because the fairy godmother was kind of a bitch not knowing that youngsters like to party till like 6’oclock in the morning?

Well, forget about Nero or Caligula or whatever. Now I feel like the masculine version of Cinderella. With a shit ton of hair on the legs and chest, a few more kilograms and centimeters (hehe) but you get my point. I have so little time to make Jimin love me in that way and it took Cinderella like, 3 hours tops, to make a freaking stranger fall in love with her. And it took me years to make my best friend not see me like an idiot. Or kid.

There’s less than a month before he goes to university and leaves me behind, in the same fucking city, all alone, again because I’m practically incapable of making friends. No, I lied. I supposedly have a new one. Chanyeol. Now, the clock is ticking faster and there is only an hour until it reaches 12’oclock and the carriage and horses disappear and I end up alone in the middle of nowhere. My plan of faking a relationship and making Jimin jealous must work, it’s practically my only chance, and even though all my other plans have ended up thrown in the bin, this one might work. They say that in love and war everything is fair, so playing a little dirty isn’t so evil, is it? Practically, I won’t be hurting anybody’s feelings, considering that mine are already down the drain.

You know what, I’m Nero dressed as Cinderella, just picture that!

My hour until midnight is quite peculiar, because it has 30 days not 60 minutes, and what I hope is that I’ll have a couple of them for me and Jimin to enjoy our newfound relationship. Or not. Do actually distance relationships actually working or we’ll end up breaking up after like 2 weeks? Why am I making even plans for something that didn’t even happen?!

I finally gathered some courage in my imaginary basket and I call Jimin, even though I can just walk to his house and speak face to face with him. I’m still a coward. We haven’t said a word since the incident and I’m really wondering if he’ll explain me what that was? Maybe I’m way too hopeful, but maybe, maybe, there weren’t just the drugs talking.

So, I call him and he finally answers, the conversation is awkward at first but then it comes back to normal as we schedule going bowling, an activity we both agree that it’s quite enjoyable. Sunday night, bowling.

And then, to put my amazing plan in action, I actually call Chanyeol to see if he can also go bowling with us or better, be there by accident.

“Hey!” I say, still quite embarrassed to talk with him on the phone.

It’s strange.

“Hi!” he says and nothing more.

He’s not making my life easy.

“So, do you want to go bowling on Sunday?” I ask him.

“Just the two of us?” he asks back and maybe, maybe he sounds too happy and hopeful but I don’t pay attention.

“And Jimin. For my plan.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. What time?”

“I was thinking you could already be there and then when we meet, you know…I mean, then you won’t have to stay the whole time, I suppose you have some other stuff to do instead of hanging out with some 19 year olds.” I say way too fast, because truth be said, I’m ashamed of what I’m about to do.

“Great, I mean, yeah, if that’s what you want. I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you but-“

“No, seriously, you can-“

“Okay. Just to make him jealous.” he says.

I’d say there’s a possibility this might work for real so I’m actually quite excited, so in consequence, I’m acting like I’m going on a date, on a date with two guys, but I only want one of them. This sounds so shitty. I know. Maybe I’m really a shitty human being.

I’ll just have to remember that in war and love everything is fair.

But so quickly it’s Sunday and I’m waiting in front of my porch for Jimin to come, who seems to take forever to get ready. But when he finally comes, I almost gasp because he looks breathtaking, dressed so simple yet so sexily, his black hair brushed back and a very breezy, still black, shirt on him. The jeans look perfect and my jaw almost drops and I drool, but I try to control everything.

“You ready to get your ass kicked?” I ask him.

“How do you know I don’t actually like having it kicked?” he says and for the second time my jaw drops. Almost. “Just kidding. I’ve been going there on my own to train. You’ll be surprised.”

We walk there on foot, being actually close to us and my heart beats even faster knowing that Chanyeol is already there, waiting for us, waiting to act as if he’s into me, he’s in a relationship with me. It suddenly makes me feel sad and strange, almost scared that what I’m doing is so wrong and it might hurt worse than everything else. But I still go on, I’m stubborn and I truly want it to work, I don’t want to care about the consequences. I cared about them too much. Sometimes I feel like you have to fight in life to get what you want and I really want Jimin so I guess I have the right to do what I’m doing.

As we enter the place, I try not to be obvious and look around for Chanyeol so I simply choose to pick a pair of shoes and a ball and head with Jimin to the back of the room where there are fewer people. Strangely, the day I’ve chosen for this abnormal date is crowded so, even when I try after a while to spot my fake boyfriend, I really can’t see him. It shouldn’t be so hard, as he’s taller than everybody and still, he’s nowhere to be found.

“Are you searching for someone?” Jimin asks me when we take a break.

“What? Oh, no…” I say, but I message Chanyeol asking him where he is.

He doesn’t answer and I really want to believe it’s because of the noise and music, so I try to focus on playing, but not even that turns right. Instead of having fun, I’m focused on my stupid plan that not even this time is working out.

After another half an hour, we sit down, and I suppose we’re almost ready to leave home, there’s so much you can do in a place that’s overcrowded and noisy. Jimin is right next to me, staring at something in the distance when I hear him speak, at first softly, uncertain but then with more courage:

“You haven’t said anything about-you know…when I was high.”

I look back at him, taken by surprise by his words.

“I wasn’t really myself, but-“

And then I feel two strong arms wrap around my middle and I gasp before I realize Chanyeol has finally come and he kisses me on the cheek and even like this I can feel the big grin on his face.

“Hey, Kook! Jimin, right?” he says, still standing like that, but now with the head leaning on my shoulder.

“Hi! Yeah, and you must be Chanyeol.” Jimin says, extending his hand to awkwardly shake the other’s.

The air is quite tense, I can feel it and I’m honestly not sure what to do because Chanyeol came way too late, when Jimin was actually talking about something quite important and because of my extraordinary ideas, I’m caught in the middle, with no way out.

We don’t stay longer at the bowling place, but choose to walk back home, with Chanyeol by my side, shyly touching my hand with the back of his. This is actually making me heavily blush for whatever reason, knowing that Jimin must see everything. But it feels like it’s too late and the plan should go on so I slowly intertwine my fingers with Chanyeol’s and I look at none of them, I just keep talking about some nonsense.

It wasn’t supposed to feel like this, my hand too sweaty into his, walking besides Jimin who doesn’t talk too much. In fact, nobody talks that much and when we reach my house, I sigh in content.

“Well, I should go home. It was nice seeing you, Chanyeol!” Jimin too quickly says before I even have time to react and in just a few seconds he’s inside the house.

Leaving me and Chanyeol alone in the street. We’re still holding hands and he doesn’t do anything to break them apart. I don’t, either. What’s the point?

“I’m sorry for being late. I-something came up.” he says, trying to smile and look at me, but I avert my gaze. “You’re mad.”

“I’m not. Just tired. I should be sorry. This was crappy and immature and I’m not even sure why you’ve accepted to do this. I suppose you knew it would end up like this.” I say and his hold almost feels too strong, almost burns my hand.

And I need to cry.

“I…I actually didn’t want to come.” he says after a long while.

“Huh?”

“I actually don’t want to fake it.” Chanyeol says.

“What to fake?” but I ask because it gives me time to process, it gives me time to think about his words.

“A relationship with you. I’m aware that you love him and I stand no chance. I’ve seen from afar the way you two…act. And I thought me coming…I mean, then I saw the text and I supposed it might not be as I imagined, but here we are in almost awkward silence.”

And this is almost the first time someone confesses something to me, still, right in front of my fucking house, at night and I don’t even know what I’m feeling.

“I should go. And you should go to him right now and tell him what you’ve told me about him. He likes you back. It’s quite obvious, JungKook. There’s no point in avoiding it forever.”

“Chanyeol…” I say, but the burn is gone because his fingers are gone and he’s slowly starting to walk away, to blend with the darkness. “Hey, don’t leave like this!! Hey!! Chanyeol!!” I try to yell at him but I only whisper, as he’s already walking, he’s further away but I don’t go after him because there’s no point.

Because I felt it tonight, I could feel it in the way Jimin acted and…maybe I don’t know…

But my feet walk on their own accord towards the dimly lighted house and I knock at the door, still feeling that knot in my throat and looking back at the street covered in darkness and lights. But the door opens, it opens too quickly, snapping me back from everything, back to reality, back, seeing Jimin in front of me, dressed in the same shirt, but now ruffled and reddened eyes and I hurt. I’m selfish, thinking only about myself.

“JungKook…” he whispers, his voice is hoarse.

“I love you! I’ve always loved you, Jimin, like a brother, like a friend, like…like more. I want you, Jimin, you don’t even understand how much and right now I don’t care if you’ll reject me because I’m tired of fooling around and hiding behind every fucking wall. I’m tired of acting like a shitting kid. I want you…”

There’s no other romantic speech or declaration, or jump in each other’s arms, just silence and a fucking mosquito flying around a freaking light bulb as my shitting tears are falling down on my cheeks because the only thing I can think about are Chanyeol’s words and him leaving…leaving me alone.

“But…Chanyeol?” Jimin asks, so low that I can barely hear him.

I shake my head in response, too furiously, because I feel dizzy and then Jimin comes to wrap himself around me and put his head on my shoulder, slowly brushing through my hair. I can feel his heartbeat, fast as mine and heavy breathing. My tears are staining the black material.

“I love you too…in that way…” he laughs, but I don’t know if it’s because of happiness or relief or what.

I should feel happy but that happiness is shadowed by a weight. It’s visibly there as I have Jimin so pliable in my own hands, warm next to my own body with the now existing certainty of his love for me. It should feel liberating but covering it all, stands my guilt and regret for my childish behavior, my fucking impression that I cannot hurt anyone. But it’s even worse, thinking in retrospective at how easy it could have been, saying a couple simple words and waiting for their consequences, good or bad. Instead, I chose to play with everybody’s feelings in a stupid, immature game.

“Are you okay?” he asks me, lifting his head to see my face that I try to cover in his shirt.

“Yeah…it’s just…surprising?” I say, but the “me” inside knows there’s no trace of surprise left.

Because it feels anticlimactic, everything that I wanted and waited for is now achieved, standing right in my hands and why don’t I cherish it?

Why can’t I get that fucking happy ending? Why do I have to always mess it up?!

“I know…I really thought you didn’t feel the same way, especially after-you know…” he says.

The incidents, I think.

“Always.” I laugh.

The tears have dried up on my face and on his shirt, evaporated and I hope he didn’t notice. Everything it’s just anticlimactic, there’s nowhere like in a movie when after they confess their feelings, all is good in the world, free of any problems and fucking shit, it’s all good and happy, music is playing and in reality it just has a bitter aftertaste. Because I’m not sure what I’ve expected after all this time that I’ve played hide and seek.

“Always. Isn’t this “A fault in our stars” quote?” he asks.

“I don’t know what that is, Jimin…” I laugh and hug him even tighter.

“Tearjerker, really.”

“Hate those.”

“I know. That’s why I didn’t make you come with me to the cinema.” he says with a laugh. “I want to kiss you right now, you know?” he asks, removing his head from my shoulder and looking straight into my glassy eyes.

My finger traces the shape of his face, from his jaw, right to his ears and to the forehead, trailing down on his nose and then stopping on his lips, on the bottom one as they slightly part and he breaths out between them. It’s warm on my finger and I lean down, with my eyes closed, I remove the finger that’s still tingling, and our noses touch so he giggles before he lightly tilts his head to the side to make some space for me to close the distance.

They feel so soft and plump underneath mine, there’s a hint of peppermint, like he has expected this all along, and when he opens them for me to slide my tongue on their seam, my chest finally bursts out with happiness. His hands are pressing the nape of my neck, pressing me even closer to him until our chests collide but the kiss doesn’t end, it flows into a raspy, low moan when he bites down on my bottom lip.

“Did it hurt?” he asks with concern on his face.

“No…”

“Okay…” he says, but it feels like the moment it’s over as I’m dragged back to reality.

I slowly walk back to my house and when I look up at the sky, the moon is shiny a milky veil all over everything. It’s chillier, it makes me feel calmer, lost in the darkness of the night, so I sit on the front step and take a thread of grass between my fingers and slowly tear it apart.

A smile foolishly appears on my face and I have to touch my lips to check if everything was in fact real or I’ve just dreamt it.

“Always.” I say, feeling like in a cheap commercial for chocolates or condoms, maybe.

Those 30 days haven’t even ticked midnight and I didn’t lose my shoe and carriage, I still have them and the prince and sparkling dress. The only problem is that I don’t know who my fairy godmother is. She could be anyone. Or no one, as well. I pick out the phone from a pocket and stare at the last message I’ve sent. There’s another one, right after it.

 _ **to chanyeol: where are u? |sent [6:37pm]**_

_**|seen [6:38pm]** _

_**from chanyeol: here |sent [7:03pm]** _

_**|seen [8:23pm]** _

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments ❤❤  
> btw, this isn't the last chapter


End file.
